Ono Ganma
Ono Ganma(斧眼魔 Ono Me ma) is a Juraj Jánošík-based Ganma who took possession of an Axe and appeared in Episode 3 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Takuya Kirimoto. Appearance Ono Ganma has a black body while wearing a tan-colored poncho-like parka. On his chest is a giant axe head with a horse decoration that has a furry bright red mane, he has bull skulls on his shoulder pads, and has tassels around his legs and arms. He also has long bright red hair, a head crest around the forehead, and has blue eyes. Biography One night, a thief steals cash from a building while showing off mysterious powers. After stealing the money, the mysterious man meets up with the thief and says to steal Robing Hood’s Bow and Arrow next. When reports of the thief, named Little John, stealing money with seemingly invisible powers to give to the poor are heard on TV, Takeru and his friends suspect another Ganma is involved. The next victim of the crimes, Mr. Kuratani, whom has Robin Hood’s Bow and Arrow in his collection heads to their home to ask for their help, since they opened a supernatural detective agency. Onari aides him while Takeru talks with the reporter lady, named Mari, about comparing Little John with Robin Hood in her report. While Onari is with Mr. Kuratani at his house, Little John appears and steals the bow and arrow from Mr. Kuratani’s collection. Takeru arrives, but before he could stop Little John, the Ganma responsible for Little John’s mysterious powers, Ono Ganma, blocks his way.Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and fights with the Ganma. Their fight leads to outside underneath a bridge where Ono Ganma manages to hit Kamen Rider Ghost with his Axe. Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Musashi Form where Ono Ganma continuously throws his Axes at him. Kamen Rider Ghost manages to deflect all the Axes with his two blades, but after doing for a while, Ono Ganma makes his escape. Fortunately, Onari manages to locate the car that he saw Little John ride off in and finds his hideout. However, after Onari called Takeru to tell him of the location, Little John finds him and holds him hostage. As Onari is tied and gagged within the hideout, Ono Ganma decides to kill him now. Fortunately, Takeru and Akari arrive, with the help of a Ghost Gadget, Condor Denwor, and manage to save Onari from being killed. There, Little John reveals to be Mari, the reporter, who has started stealing from wealthy and corrupted people ever since her father was killed by the corruption. Takeru tries to convince her that what she’s doing is still wrong, but Ono Ganma manipulates her from changing her mind. As Mari expresses how her unseen powers are for justice, she begins to glow purple. Yurusen explains to Takeru that a Ganma can drive humans into madness until a Parka Ghost is summoned in exchange for their life, revealing that Ono Ganma is using Mari to summon the Robin Hood Eyecon. Despite needing the Eyecon to restore his life, Takeru refuses to get it in exchange for someone’s life and tells Mari the truth about her unseen powers, however, Mari doesn’t care where she’s getting her powers from and still thinks it was granted for justice. Not willing to give up, Takeru hugs Mari, feeling her life energy, and manages to stop her from glowing. Ono Ganma becomes furious and attempts to kill Onari, but after Takeru pushes him out of the way. Akari shoots out a dust called Shiranui(that she discovered on Takeru’s Father’s computer) which makes Ono Ganma visible, revealing him to everyone in the room. With Mari seeing the truth, Takeru asks her why she couldn’t use her journalism for justice instead if she wanted to be a modern day Robin Hood. With Mari encouraged by Takeru’s words, Robin Hood’s Bow and Arrow start to glow. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and creates the Robin Hood Parka Ghost from the Bow and Arrow. After turning the Robin Hood Parka Ghost into an Eyecon, Ono Ganma charges toward him, demanding to give it him. The two head outside where they start their second fight. Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Edison Form and starts shooting. Ono Ganma puts up his Body Shield to deflect the shots and flings his Axe at Kamen Rider Ghost, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Ghost then uses the Robin Hood Eyecon to change into the Robin Hood Form where Condor Denwor combines with his Gan Gun Saber into an Arrow. Ono Ganma keeps throwing his Axes through his Bod Shield while Kamen Rider Ghost shoots back with energy arrows. Despite the new form, the two are evenly matched. Fortunately, Onari notices that whenever Ono Ganma throws his Axes through the Body Shield, there is a momentary hole that leads to an opening. Upon hearing this, Kamen Rider Ghost uses Omega Strike to shoot a powered up energy arrow through one of the holes, hitting Ono Ganma in the stomach and blowing up his Parka Ghost. After the destruction of his own Parka Ghost, Ono Ganma blows up into a massive explosion that spits out an axe and his Eyecon, which shatters to pieces. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Ono Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. Axe: Ono Ganma’s main weapons are a supply of axes that he can use to slash at his enemies and to throw at them. Body Shield: Ono Ganma can create a red energy body shield from his giant axe in his chest. The shield can deflect energy projectiles, but can open up momentary holes when Ono Ganma throws his Axes threw it. Quotes *''You’re not getting through.'' -Ono Ganma’s first line. *''Time to see if you’re a worthy enough opponent for me.'' *''He’s going to be a nuisance for us. I’ll eliminate him.'' -Ono Ganma before trying to kill Onari. *''You are not in the wrong. You’re doing the right thing.'' -Ono Ganma trying to keep Mari from changing her mind. *''Good, very good... almost there!'' - Once Mari starts glowing. *''Yes, just like that... There’s no stopping it now!'' *''You little fool... You dare interfere?!'' *''That’s mine, give it back!'' - After Takeru gains the Robin Hood Eyecon. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Weapon Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma